I need a miracle!
by RaquellaRose
Summary: This is around the time where Cornelia is still mad at Caleb. So he decides to take action. But what happens when he walks her home after her ice skating pratice? C&C! Oh and i got rid of the old chapter 6 and put in a new one that you have to read!
1. You can't handle the truth!

**She's back! That's right I am back and I come with a new fan fic. I will update me previous ones but this popped into my head. This is a Caleb and Cornelia story. I really like them together. (Sorry all you Caleb and Will fans) This is around the time Cornelia is mad at Caleb for staying on meridian. Okay so I hope you like it and please read and review. Oh and I hope you guys read my story "Caleb's sister" because if no one likes it then I don't think I will write another chapter. Okay now here is the fic.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In Heatherfield**

The last bell rang and the W.i.t.c.h. girls, Elyon, and Caleb all came out of the school. All of them were talking, but of course Cornelia was ignoring Caleb. She was still mad at him.

She couldn't figure out on how he picked meridian over her. She was beautiful, powerful, intelligent, and not to mention super powerful. But deep inside she knew she was being a jerk about all of this. Meridian was his home; he just wanted to protect it. But she just didn't want to admit that she was wrong.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Elyon asked

"Why don't we go to the mall"? Tarranee asked

"Sounds good to me." Will, Irma, Haylin, and Elyon replied.

"Don't you have to get back to meridian?" Haylin asked Elyon

"Not for a little but, for now I just want to go to the mall with my friends."

"Well you heard the Queen, to the mall." Irma said as she pointed to the direction of the mall.

Elyon sighed and leaned over to Will. "She's never going to let it go is she"?

"Nope, you might as well be wearing your crown 24/7 around that girl." Will said with a small grin as she pointed to Irma.

As Will, Irma, Tarranee, Haylin, and Elyon started to walk to the mall, they noticed that they were missing a couple of people.

The turned around to look at Caleb and Cornelia.

Cornelia was looking away from Caleb; she didn't want to talk to him.

Caleb just stared at the back of Cornelia head. He wanted so badly for her to forgive him. He didn't know he hurt her so badly. He knew she was being kind of selfish but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her.

"Are you two coming"? Tarranee asked.

"Sorry guys, I have ice skating practice." Cornelia said as she shook the bad that was in her hand. (It was her ice skates and stuff.) "See ya all tomorrow." She added to them with a little wave. She then started walking towards the ice skate rink.

She then turned around. Maybe she should tell Caleb that she was sorry for being so mean. She looked at him, but his head was faced the other way. He then turned his head towards her. Quickly she turned around and stated walking again.

"Maybe tomorrow" She said to herself.

Caleb watched her walk away. He also saw that she was looking at him.

"Does she still like me?" He asked him self. HE noticed that the look on her face was not anger, but a little bit of confusion mixed in with sorrow.

Caleb then caught up with the girls.

"What do you think you are doing"? Haylin asked as she turned around to face him.

"Umm going with you guys to the mall." Caleb told her.

"He's a bigger idiot then I thought" Irma muttered as she also turned around.

"What!" He asked the girls. By this time they were all facing him.

"Do you still like Cornelia?" Will asked him

"That's none of your business" Caleb said to them with an annoyed voice. He was starting to blush.

"Just answer the question" Elyon said with a smile.

"Hey you got to do what the queen says." Irma said with a grin.

Caleb sighed and looked at the 5 girls.

"Fine you want the truth"? Caleb asked them

"YES!" They all yelled together

"You can't handle the truth!" He said to them as he tried to walk way from them. But the girls surrounded him.

"Oh you totally stole that from 'a few good men!" Will said to him

He gave her a confused look

"Never mind." Tarranee said to him. "Do you still like Cornelia?" She asked him.

"Yes! Are you happy? I still like her!" He said to them exasperated.

"Then why are you still here?" Haylin asked him.

Well what do expect me to do"? He asked her. What did they expect him to do? She wouldn't talk to him. He tried and tried but either she ignored him or give him a snotty retort.

"Go to her skating practice." Irma said to him.

"Why? So she can attack me with sharp blades?" He asked her. He was just picturing her coming after him with her ice skates in her hand.

"What outside, when she is done just follow her and make her talk to you." Elyon said.

He just looked at them. "You think that would actually work"? He said to the girls.

"Well what do you go to loose"? Will asked him.

"My male pride." Caleb muttered.

"Don't worry about that Caleb." Tarranee said with a grin on her face. "That's been gone for a while." She added.

He gave a little snicker. They were right. It was no use for him just to avoid her. If he wanted to get her back then he would have to fight for her. In this case, he would have to bug her until she talked to him.

He then turned around and walked in the direction that Cornelia went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay there is my first chapter. This is probably going to be a pretty short story. I just wanted to do a little bit of explaining before I bring out the best part. You want to know what it is? Well then you're just going to have to read to find out. Read and review plz! Also no flames!**


	2. The real reason

**Hey, me again. I am on a writing craze! I just want to get to the good part of the story. Okay I just want to bring you up to speed really quickly. Caleb got a few red roses for Cornelia and is now sitting outside of the rink. She'll be out soon. Okay so now is the fic. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At the Ice Rink**

Cornelia was doing some free skate time. Her coach said she was doing an excellent job, but she had to leave early because of her daughter's ballet recital. So Cornelia was just having some fun before she head home.

She was listening to her ipod as she did a double axel. She landed it without a problem. Then the song "Miracle" came on her ipod. (By Cascada)

Boy did this song sound familiar. Kind of like she was living it.

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone   
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see   
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle...

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
'Cause I know for sure  
My love is real, my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
'Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle...

Miracle...

...MIRACLE...

The only thing different between her in the song is that she was doing nothing to get Caleb. She wanted him so badly, she wanted to be his girl, but yet she just lets her anger get in the way.

After the song ended she turned off her ipod and went to the locker rooms. She took off her skates and put on her sweats. It was 7:30, and the sky was already pitch black. She decided she better head home before her mom send the cops after her. With that thought, she grabbed her bag and headed for home.

Meanwhile outside Caleb stood outside with the roses in his hands. He knew she was going to be out soon but he was kind of regretting it. What happened if she didn't like him anymore? He didn't want to be hurt anymore than he has to be. But to him Cornelia was worth fighting for and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Just then Cornelia came out. She saw him standing there with the roses in his hands. Her heart totally melted. He wanted her. She was so blind by anger to realize that he wasn't trying to hurt her. But unfortunally Cornelia's anger is stronger than her will to forgive.

She just started walking toward her house, pretending not to notice Caleb.

Caleb saw what she was doing. Well he came this far, he was going to let her stubbornness stop him.

"Cornelia stop!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

She heard him but kept walking.

He was able to get in front of her and show her the roses.

"Here these are for you." He said to her. He was hoping that she would take them.

Cornelia took the roses and looked at them.

"There beautiful thank you." She said, but her voice was still cold. She then continued to walk home.

Caleb kept walking after her.

"Cornelia come on, you can't be cold to me forever." He said to her.

She didn't answer.

"Well at least let me walk you home, it's pretty dark out." Caleb said to her.

"I can handle the dark perfectly fine thank you." She said. "But this is a public street so I guess you are allowed to walk this way to if you want to." She added.

After she said that Caleb gave a small smile. At least she was being a little bit nicer, even if she was trying to be mean.

There was no one else on the street except those two. Everything was pitch black, except for a couple of street lamps.

Just as they were passing an alley Caleb sped up and stood in front of Cornelia.

She stopped dead in her tracks. What was he planning?

Caleb looked at her and was ready to win her back.

"Cornelia, I'm sorry that you think I deserted you. But Meridian is my home, you have to understand that." He said to her.

"I understand just perfectly." She said, as she tried to get around Caleb.

"Then why can't you forgive me?" HE asked her, a little bit of exasperation in her voice.

"You think I would." Cornelia said. "You would think I can be a bigger person, but when I kiss someone and then he tells me he is never coming back, then it gets a little bit personal." She said with anger and sorrow in her voice.

"Cornelia I didn't mean it like that!" He said trying to make her understand.

"You have nothing to explain to me. I think I know what happened." Cornelia said with rage dripping off of every word.

"Oh you do? Because I would love to hear this?" Caleb said back to her. He was getting just as angry as she was.

"We were about to go off to battle. Who knows if we were going to make it back? So we kissed as a sign of weakness. But after everything ended so well, you wanted out." Cornelia said to him.

Caleb looked at her. He didn't know this is how she felt. He thought she was just being selfish, but she was actually hurt. He thought there kiss was a sign of weakness in stead of actually what it was. He kissed her because she really liked her. Maybe even loved her.

"Cornelia I'm sorry-----." He started to say but he was cut off by Cornelia.

"No I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. I'm sorry I ever liked you." She said with deep sobs as she tried to run away.

But Caleb grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Cornelia----." He started to say but once again he was cut off, but this time it wasn't Cornelia voice her heard.

"Awww, look like the lovers are having a fight." Said a deep voice.

Caleb and Cornelia both turned around to look around where the voice came from. They found themselves looking down the dark alley, which they had stopped in front of.

Out from the alley came a tall burley man. He had dark black, black eyes, and grubby clothes on.

"Hate to disturb your conversation but empty your pockets!" He said the last three words with a forceful command.

"Get a real buddy." Caleb said with anger. "Just get out of here." He added.

"Not a wise choice boy, unless you want something bad to happen to the girl." The mugger said.

Caleb looked at Cornelia. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to her.

"Don't you even come one step near her." Caleb said to the mugger.

"Then I recommend you give any valuables you have." The mugger said. He held out a brown bag. "Just drop them in the bag." The mugger added.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Cornelia asked the mugger. "He said get out of here." She added.

"Oooh I see we've got a feisty one." The mugger said walking towards Cornelia. "After you dump this loser, why don't we hook up." He asked her walking closer and closer to her.

Caleb got mad. "That's my Cornelia!" He thought to himself.

He then did a spinning kick into the mugger's gut. The kick sent the mugger several feet away. (Hey we all know Caleb is a strong rebel!)

"Oh you are going to regret that boy!" The mugger yelled as he got his feet.

"Try me!" Caleb said as he got ready to fight.

The mugger then pulled out a hand gun. (I'm not good with naming guns so just think of a hand gun and pretend the mugger was using that one.)

Caleb looked at the gun with a confused face.

Cornelia noticed the look on his face. "Oh no! He doesn't know what a gun is or how bad they are." She thought to herself with fear in every word. He was going to shoot Caleb and Caleb didn't know how to protect himself from this weapon.

"Well since you asked, then I will!" The mugger said as he pulled the trigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh no I cliffy! I guess you guys are just going to have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review and no flames!**


	3. Love beats hate everytime

Okay guys here is the next chapter. Read, Review, and please no Flames! ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In front of the alley with Caleb, Cornelia, and the mugger**

The mugger aimed the gun and Caleb and pulled the trigger. There was a big bang as the bullet flew out of the gun.

Cornelia watched the mugger pull trigger. She had to save Caleb. He tried to protect her form the mugger now it was her turn. Beside she wasn't going to let a piece of metal kill the guy she loved.

"Caleb!" She yelled as she dove at Caleb.

The impact of her thrust was enough to throw Caleb down to the ground and out of harms way. But unfortunally we can't say the same for Cornelia.

The bullet ripped through her stomach as if she was paper. It knocked her off her feet, but she stayed airborne for only a seconds. Then she landed to the ground with a thud.

She was bleeding pretty badly. She felt a searing pain everywhere. Such a pain she had never felt before. Although it didn't hurt worse then a broken heart.

"Cornelia!" Caleb yelled as he ran to her. He grabbed to hand. For a few seconds all he could do was stare at her. Then he gave her hand a kiss and stood up to face the mugger.

"You are going to regret that!" Caleb said to the mugger.

The mugger saw the anger in his eyes and ran away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Caleb screamed with rage. He started to run after him but a soft voice called his name.

"Ca—l—eb." Cornelia said in a soft whisper. She couldn't talk normally because it was getting harder for her to breathe.

Caleb quickly turned around and went back to Cornelia. Once again he grabbed her hand and just stood next to her.

Cornelia looked into his handsome green eyes. She could feel herself loosing oxygen, and her body was becoming colder. She started to shiver and Caleb put his jacket over her. Cornelia decided that if she was going to die, then she was going to tell Caleb the thing she had been wanting to tell Caleb since when they met.

"Cal---eb" Cornelia started to say.

"Shhh, don't talk," Caleb said. His eyes were starting to water. It was hard to believe that a minute ago they were fighting, and now she gave her life for his.

"Li---ste-n" Cornelia said. "I'm so so—rry. I w-as b----ein-g se—lfi-sh." She added to him.

"No Cornelia I am the one who should be sorry!" Caleb said with more tears in his eyes. "I never once asked you how you felt, I just told you what was happening." Caleb added.

"But y-ou hav-e no ri---ght to as-k my opi-nio-n." Cornelia said as she was taking several deep breaths.

Cornelia was starting to bleed worse. Caleb was trying to figure out a way to save her.

"Cornelia where is your cell phone"? Caleb asked her, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Co—at po-cket." She answered, gesturing to the coat she was wearing.

He searched her pockets and found her cell phone. He called 911 and told them what happened, where they were at. After a minute he hung up.

"Don't worry Cornelia, they'll be here soon." Caleb said as he brush they hair out of her face.

"I'm no-t wo—r-ry, yo-ur here." She said with a loving smile on her face.

Caleb looked at her but was wondering one thing.

"Cornelia why didn't use your powers to save me." Caleb asked her

Cornelia looked up at him. She knew he would ask her this eventually. So now she figured the truth would have to come out. She took a deep breath.

"I don't' kno-w, I coul---d think of was sa—ving you." Cornelia said

"But why? I thought you were mad at me"? He asked her. He knew he should just be thankful but he want to know why someone that was so mad at him, risk their life for him.

"Beca—u-se I love you." Cornelia said with tears in her eyes. Blood was pouring out of her, it was harder for her to breathe, her body was getting colder and colder, but she didn't care. She just wanted to hear those words from Caleb. "Besi—de, love b—eats hate ev-er-y ti—me." She added with a small grin.

After Cornelia said that Caleb leaned down and kissed her. They kissed so passionately. They kept kissing until they need oxygen. That goes double for Cornelia.

Caleb then whispered in Cornelia's ear "I love you too."

She smiled. She had never felt so happy in her life. But the pain was coming back, and stronger.

All the sudden Caleb and Cornelia heard the sound of sirens.

"Cornelia there almost here! You're going to be alright!" Caleb said excitedly.

"Cal—eb will you st---ay with me?" She asked him.

"Don't worry I'm not going no where." He said to her with a smile.

But all of the sudden all Cornelia could see is blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. Is she dead? Sleeping? The only way you will know, is if you read the next chapter. Now I no it may have been a little hard to read. The pause marks was because she is dying and it is very hard for her to breathe. Hope you guys like it. Please Review and no flames!**


	4. Survior's guilt

**Hey everyone it's me. Here is chapter 4 of this story. Sorry everyone for taking so long to write this chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter. So enjoy, read and review, and no flames please. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Caleb and Cornelia, right before the Ambulance came.**

All the sudden Caleb and Cornelia heard the sound of sirens.

"Cornelia there almost here! You're going to be alright!" Caleb said excitedly.

"Cal—eb will you st---ay with me?" She asked him.

"Don't worry I'm not going no where." He said to her with a smile.

But the entire sudden all Cornelia could see is blackness.

Caleb was staring into the way that the ambulance was coming. He was smiling so brightly because they were going to save his Cornelia. He found out that she loved him and she was going to be alright. What could go wrong? Then he looked down into Cornelia's face.

Her face was still, her eyes closed, it almost looked like she was dead. That scared him half to death.

"Cornelia! Cornelia!" He yelled as he lightly shook her. He didn't want to upset her body and make the injuries worse. He started to feel for a pulse and felt a light one. This meant she was still alive. He felt a little more relieved.

Just then the Ambulance pulled up right next to Caleb and Cornelia. A couple a guys came out with a stretcher and went up next to Cornelia. A third one came out and started asking Caleb some questions.

"Hi, may name is Mike. I know this is really hard, but before we take her to the hospital I need to ask you some question." Mike said to Caleb.

"Yea, go ahead." Caleb said. He was looking at Cornelia while he was talking to Mike. He just wanted to go with Cornelia and make sure she was ok.

He told Mike everything. He told Mike how the mugger had tried to mug them, then he tried to shoot him but Cornelia jumped in front of him and got shot, he told him how they were talking before the ambulance came they were talking normally and then she blacked out, and the Caleb to Mike all of Cornelia's personal information like her home phone number.

After all of that they let Caleb ride into the ambulance with Cornelia to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Cornelia had been taken into a room and was being treated. Caleb was waiting in the waiting room. He was waiting for news on Cornelia and for one of Cornelia's parents to show up so they could let him see her.

He was she sitting with his face in his hands, just thinking about how he could have let this happen. "If I would have just stayed here with her, none of this would have happened." He thought to himself.

A few seconds after this thought, he heard the sound of many pairs of feet rushing through the doors. He didn't have the strength to look up to see who it was. So he just kept his current position.

Then he heard two people sitting down next to him and three people sit down in front of him. One of them was shaking his leg and speaking softly.

"Caleb, Caleb, lift your head up." Said Hay Lin

He lifted his head up to see Hay Lin, Tarranee, and Irma sitting in front of him. He looked to his right and saw Elton and to his left was Will.

For a few minutes they just sat in silence. The girls wanted to give him some peace. They didn't think anything like this would happen. Finally Caleb spoke.

"I bought Cornelia some flowers and plan to give them to her and make her listen to me." Caleb said to the girls as he started to tell them what happened.

They just stared at him and let him continue.

"She was being a little snippy with me but she let me walk her home." Caleb continued. "Finally I started to talk to her about what was going on. We argued a little bit, but then I found out what she was mad about." Caleb said taking a deep sigh.

"She said that the only reason I kissed was that we were going go into battle and when I decided to stay in Meridian to protect Queen Elton was only because we survived the battle and I never really like her." Caleb said.

"Caleb we know that's not true." Elton said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you do, but I never had a clue that she did." Caleb said with a solemn voice.

"Caleb, you did what you thought was right." Will said to him.

"What happened next?" Irma asked him.

"After we were arguing, she tried to run away, I held her back and that's when this guy came out." Caleb continued. "He told us to give him everything; we refused so he threatened to attack Cornelia.

"Is that when all of this happened?" Hay Lin asked, gesturing to them being in the hospital.

"Shhh, let him finish." Tarranee said to Hay Lin.

"After he threatened Cornelia, I kicked him really hard and that made the guy really mad. After that he pulled out some sort of shiny metal thing and said he was going to kill me." Caleb said.

"That's called a gun." Elton said to him.

"Let just say it's a high tech and very powerful sling shot." Tarranee said to him.

"When he pulled it out she look at me and then seemed very scared." Caleb said. "I was watching her out of the corner of my eye." He added.

"Of course, you didn't know what it was and she knew you didn't." Irma said.

"Then she must have jumped in front of you." Will said to him.

"Yea, then after the guy left and I called the ambulance, she told me that she was sorry and how she loves me." Caleb said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Caleb that's what you wanted to hear wasn't it?" Hay Lin asked him.

"Yea, but now she may not be able to say those words again and it's all m fault!" He said with a little bit on anger in his voice.

"It's not your fault." Elton said to him.

"If I just would have stayed then I wouldn't had to chase her down to talk to me and we wouldn't be in this mess." Caleb said to the girls.

Before anyone had a chance to answer back Cornelia's mom had walked up to the 6 of them.

"Cornelia is under good condition, but--." Cornelia's mom couldn't finish her sentence, she was crying to hard.

"What is it Mrs. Hale? Tarranee said.

"She's in a coma!" Mrs. Hale blurted out.

Everyone gasped.

Caleb's head fell down on his legs and tears dripped out of his eyes and on to the floor. All he could think of was "It's all my fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay now I know that wasn't the best chapter. It was really sappy but I felt that I needed to write this before I could write the ending. I have the perfect idea for the ending, but I just wanted to right this chapter first. I will have the final chapter with in the next few days. Now please read and review. If you have any ideas let me know.**


	5. A world of blackness and sorrow

**Okay now I know that I only update this afternoon, but I just wanted finish this story so I could know that everything will be okay. Okay so this is the second to last chapter of this story so I hope you guys all enjoy it. So plz read and review and no flames plz. And I was thinking of doing anther C&C story so if you guys want send me ideas. Oh and I don't not own w.i.t.c.h. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the Hospital**

Before anyone had a chance to answer back Cornelia's mom had walked up to the 6 of them.

"Cornelia is under good condition, but--." Cornelia's mom couldn't finish her sentence, she was crying to hard.

"What is it Mrs. Hale? Tarranee said.

"She's in a coma!" Mrs. Hale blurted out.

Everyone gasped.

Caleb's head fell down on his legs and tears dripped out of his eyes and on to the floor. All he could think of was "It's all my fault."

"WHAT!" All of the girls yelled in shock.

But Cornelia's mother was too overwhelmed with tears that she just sat down and started to sob. Seeing that Cornelia's mother was in no condition to talk to the girls and Caleb, the doctor came over to them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Krane and I am treating Cornelia." Dr. Krane said. (By the way I have been watching a lot of Frasier so that's where the name came from.)

"What exactly is happening to her?" Irma asked the Dr.

"The massive loss of blood made Cornelia enter a mild coma." Dr. Krane said.

"MILD!" Caleb blurted out. "She's in a coma, what is mild about that!" He added.

"Caleb." Elyon whispered softly.

Caleb then went back to his normal position.

"Now I know this hard to understand but just listen." Dr. Krane said to the group. "This is mild because there is a very good chance that Cornelia can be brought out of it very shortly." He added.

Everyone looked at him with hope in their eyes. Especially Caleb.

"How?" Cornelia's mother asked. She had stop crying once she heard that her daughter would be alright.

"Well I think if she is talked to and remember everyone and the real world; she will be able to come out of it." Dr. Krane finished.

"May we go see her then?" Will asked

"Yea, we can bring her back." Hay Lin added

"I think that would be a good idea." Dr. Krane said. "Is that okay with you Mrs. Hale?" Dr. Krane asked Cornelia's mother.

"I think that's a fine idea." Mrs. Hale said with a gleam of hope in her eye.

Then Dr. Krane led all 6 of them to Cornelia's room. Once they got there he told them he would be back soon and make sure to keep it down.

When they entered the noticed that Cornelia was in a private room. This was good, just incase anything supernatural was to happen.

They walked up to her bed and gave a little gasped. It was hard to see their friend in such pain. She was hooked up to ivy and other wires.

"Alright now how are we going to get her back?" Caleb said, getting right down to business. He just wanted his Cornelia back so he could tell her how sorry he was.

"Well, a coma is all about your brain not wanting to wake up." Tarranee said. (She's the smart one, so I'll let her figure things out.)

"So we have to wake her brain up?" Irma asked.

"Yea and I think the best way to do it would be to see what she is thinking of." Tarranee said with a little grin.

"But I will it be enough?" Elyon said to Tarranee.

"I think if we use the heart as sort of a power source I can use it to project Cornelia's whole entire thoughts so we can all see it." Tarranee.

"Like a movie?" Will asked.

"Precisely, this way maybe we can find out why Cornelia's brain doesn't want to wake up." Tarranee said.

"Instead of talking about it, just do it!" Caleb said angrily.

All of the girls looked at him with surprise and pity.

"I'm sorry but please… hurry." Caleb said a little bit more softly.

"Alright, well we all might as well just guardian up." Will said as she pulled out the Heart.

Elyon checked the door and shit it tight, while Hay Lin used her wind powers to make sure no noise could get out.

"Ok ready." Elyon and Hay Lin said to Will.

"Okay, Guardians Unite!" She said as she pulled out the Heart.

The girls floated into the air and swirled around as their elements flew into them.

"The Heart!" Will yelled. (I remember her saying this before she found out about quittances.

"Water!" Irma yelled.

"Fire!" Tarranee yelled.

"Air!" Haylin yelled.

When they were done they floated back to the ground and began their mission to save Cornelia.

"Okay Will, now just use your energy to channel into the Heart and then channel it to Cornelia. Then I will use my telepathic waves to project her thoughts thought the Heart and onto the wall." Tarranee said.

"Okay let's do this." Irma said.

"Wait!" Elyon yelled.

They all looked at her.

She then waved her hands in mid air and a sort of portal came out of no where. Through it you could see the hall way.

"It's like a two-way mirror. This way we can make sure no one breaks in." Elyon said.

"Good thinking." Will said. "Okay here we go." She added.

Will concentrated all of her energy into the Heart. The Heart the let out a pink beam onto Cornelia's head.

Tarranee then closed heard eyes and concentrated her mind on Cornelia's thoughts. Then a red beam left Taranee's head and merge inside of Cornelia's head. Then a green beam left Cornelia's head and surged within the the pink beam coming from the Heart. Then with the two beams combined they flew onto the wall.

Then they saw a scene a black. With in it was Cornelia, in her ice skating outfit. She looked frantic and confused. She kept skating around on the black nothingness, as if there was ice underneath nothing. She kept skating around and around as if she was trying to escape where she was at but she couldn't.

"Caleb!" Cornelia yelled. "Caleb!" She yelled again. Her voice was frantic and terribly afraid.

"Cornelia I'm here!" He yelled to the wall. Then re ran over to her, knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand. Then he whispered into her here. "Your all right Cornelia, I'm here."

"Caleb! Caleb, I hear you but wear are you."? Cornelia asked into the nothingness.

Then in Cornelia's world Caleb and the mugger showed up. Caleb was on his knees while the mugger was over him. The mugger had a gun to Caleb's head, his foot was on one of Caleb's leg, and his free hand was on Caleb's shoulder and was shoving Caleb firmly to the ground.

"That's him!" Caleb shouted. "That's the guy who attacked us." He added.

Cornelia looked at Caleb with fear in her eyes.

"Let him go!" Cornelia yelled.

"Now dear I can't do that, he attacked me first. It's only fair." The mugger said with an evil grin on his face.

"It's not his fault though; he was just trying to protect me." Cornelia said to the mugger with a pleading tone in her voice.

"Cornelia." Caleb moaned in a low voice. (Caleb is Cornelia's world.)

"If only he would have stayed in his own world" the mugger said, as if he knew everything about Caleb and Cornelia. "If only he hadn't tried to risk himself to save a selfish brat." The mugger added.

The Caleb in the real world was holding Cornelia's hand and watching her thoughts.

"I don't understand why she is feeling this way." Caleb said to the girls. "We talked after she was shot and she said how sorry she was and she was the one shot not me." He added. "

"Maybe there's something you're missing then." Hay Lin said to Caleb

"If only you would have told him before then he would never have been in this mess." The mugger continued in Cornelia's world. "Like today after school, you wanted to tell him but you had to be a bitch about it." He added.

Caleb got mad when he heard the mugger call Cornelia a bitch. Will noticed the look on his face.

"Remember Caleb, this is actually Cornelia's thoughts so she is saying this about herself." Will said to him.

"I think we are getting closer to why Cornelia is in this state." Elyon said pointing back to the wall.

"But I told Caleb I was sorry after I was shot." Cornelia said to the mugger. "And Caleb is fine." Cornelia added.

"Yes that's true, but don't you wonder what happened if you never kissed Caleb." The mugger said.

Cornelia looked at him in confusion.

"NO, I'm glad I kissed him." She said to the mugger in a defiant tone. "I love him" She added.

That made Caleb in both worlds smile so bright.

Just then the Caleb in Cornelia's world disappeared. Then there was just Cornelia and the mugger.

"Yes that may be true but what happened if you never had kissed him?" He asked her. "Then you wouldn't have felt so hurt when he decided to stay in meridian." He answered him.

The girls looked at the wall as they started to understand more more.

"Or even better, you could have made Caleb happier if he would have just stayed without you hovering over him." The mugger said to Cornelia. "He would have found a nice girl in meridian, maybe a rebel and a guardian aren't supposed to mix." The mugger added with an evil grin.

When Caleb heard this he was shocked.

"Cornelia that's not true, you're the one for me." Caleb whispered into Cornelia's ear.

But this time Cornelia couldn't hear him.

"Or ever better yet, maybe he didn't even mean the words 'I love you'." The mugger said with even more of an evil grin.

"That's not true!" Caleb said to Cornelia.

"That's not true!" Cornelia yelled to the mugger with tears in her eyes.

"Oh but deep inside you believe it don't you"? The mugger asked Cornelia.

"No!" She yelled with tears dripping down her cheeks. She finally fell to the black floor and was sobbing.

"Well you'll never know will you? You'll just be here forever, dissolved in you sorrows." The mugger said to her.

Cornelia continued to sob.

"But look at the bright side; at least you'll have your skating." The mugger said with an evil laughter. And then the mugger disappeared.

The girls and Caleb just stared at Cornelia sobbing.

Caleb looked at Cornelia and whispered; "don't worry Cornelia; we'll get you out of there." Then he added; "And I always have and will love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so at first I planned on this being the last chapter but I got really tired so I though of ending it hear. Next chapter will be the last one for sure. Please read and reviews and no flames please.


	6. I need a miracle and Never Again

_**Okay everyone here it is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I just wrote a script to a murder mystery play for my 4-h play and it took a while. Next I am thinking of writing my own book! Till then, I am just going to finish writing this story. Enjoy.  
**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**In the hospital**

Caleb was sitting next to Cornelia's unconscious body and holding her hand. He was looking at the wall where the inner Cornelia was still sobbing. He couldn't believe how much pain he had caused her. He never of thought of him being the big powerful rebel leader could hurt someone who meant so much to him.

"Any ideas?" Will ask the others.

"You're the leader and you're asking us?" Irma asked Will.

"Well usually were defeating Phobos, lizard boy, and Phobos's cronies." Will snapped at Irma. "Were usually not trying to pull a fellow guardian out of an inner dimension." Will added.

"Hey fighting is not going to help." Hay Lin said to the group.

"She's right, we just need to calm down and think of something." Elyon said.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious on what we need to accomplish." Tarranee said to the others.

"And what would that be."? Will asked her.

"We need to find some way to let Cornelia know the Caleb still loves her." Tarranee said.

"Right?" She added as she looked at Caleb.

Caleb looked at Cornelia. Even in a deep sleep, she looked like a goddess.

"Right." Caleb said to the others.

"Good, because I have a plan." Tarranee said.

"What a surprise." Irma said with a sarcastic grin.

"What is it?" Elyon asked her.

"Well Dr. Krane said that Cornelia will come back to normal if we remind her of things in her life." Tarranee said to the group.

"Yes and that is why we looked into her mind to see what's wrong and as you can tell were officially screwed!" Irma said angrily.

"Irma calm down, well figure a way to get her back." Haylin said to Irma as she went over to confront her.

"The reason we looked into her mind was to find out what is keeping her in this way." Elyon said.

"Yes and now we have I think we can take all of the things in her mind and connect them to what happened out here in the real world." Tarranee said.

Caleb was barely listening to Tarranee. She was being all brainy about this. He was a rebel, a fighter, instead if using his brain he used his brawns. (Not that he is dumb or anything.) But now was the time to kick in his brain cells. He would have to if he ever wanted his Cornelia back.

Caleb looked at the wall and saw that Cornelia was still sobbing. And even though the ground that she was nothing but blackness, he could still see the ends of her skates.

"She's skating." Caleb said to the girls." Something must have happened at her skating practice to make her feel this way" He added.

"That must be it!" Tarranee said with glee in her voice.

"What does she normally do though?" Irma asked the others. "Just skates right?" She added.

"Where's her Ipod?" Will suddenly asked?

"Here" Caleb said as he tossed Will, Cornelia's Ipod

"Thanks." She said to him.

Will then waved her hand over Cornelia's Ipod. Cornelia's Ipod then turned on and a young women's voice started to talk to her. (The Ipod kind of sounded like a Valley girl)

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hi I'm Will, Cornelia's friend." Will said to the Ipod.

"Hi Will, I'm Valerie, but everyone calls me Val." Val said to Will.

"Okay it's nice to know that your making friends with Cornelia's Ipod, but if you can worry about bring her back, that would be much appreciated!" Caleb said sarcastically/angrily and kind of loudly.

"Caleb, calm down I'm getting there." Will said to Caleb.

"Ahhh so you're Caleb, I always here Cornelia ramble on about you." Val said. "She carries me every where ya know." She added.

"Really" Caleb said with a little bit of glee in her voice.

"Yea but lately she's been a little hurt by you." Val said to Caleb.

That made Caleb look very sad.

All the girls looked at him with sad and sympathetic eyes.

"That's why she has been listening to the same song over and over." Val said, unable to notice the sadness in Caleb's eyes.

"What song!?" They all asked Val suddenly.

"Oh what is it, some song by Cascada" Val said as she tried to remember.

"Every time we touch?" Irma asked Val.

"No, that wasn't it." Val said as she strained to remember. "Oh this is going to bother me all night." She added

"I need a miracle?" Haylin asked

"That's it!" Val said with excitement.

Tarranee's eye's lit up as everything started to fall together.

"Val, do you know if she listened to that song tonight." Tarranee asked her.

"Yea, a couple times." Val said, as she started to get bored of all this questioning.

"Tarranee, although interrogating Val is fun, can you please tell us what your great plan is"? Irma asked her.

"We needed something to trigger Cornelia's brain right? Well I think if she here's this song she can just skate out of her coma and into reality." Tarranee told the others.

"What if that doesn't work"? Caleb asked. All of this sounded way to far fetched to work. Of course he lives in a world of magic, so nothing should seem crazy, but still.

"Isn't at least worth a try"? Tarranee asked him.

"Yea" Caleb agreed. "What do you girls think?" Caleb added to the girls

"Were in." They all said together.

"Okay that was kind of creepy." Irma said.

"I thought it was kind of neat." Haylin said to Irma

"Anyway, what do you need us to do"? Elyon asked Tarranee.

"Well, Haylin is the room still sound proof?" Tarranee asked her.

"Yep" She answered.

"Looking glass still good Elyon" Tarranee asked her.

"Yep" Elyon said. "I'll keep my eye on this while you're trying to wake Corny up." She added to Tarranee.

"She doesn't like to be called Corny" Caleb said to Elyon (not meanly because she is the queen and he is her guard."

All the girls look at him and smiled.

"Will, can you make Cornelia's Ipod louder?" Tarranee asked Will.

"Between me and the Heart, I think we can manage." Will told her.

"Good." Tarranee replied.

"Val when I tell you so, can you play "I need a miracle?" Tarranee asked her.

"Sure" Val replied.

"Are right, hit it girls!" Tarranee said to Will and Val.

Val then turned on "I need a miracle." Then Will held up the Heart, the Heart send a pink beam at Cornelia's Ipod which went into the Ipod then explode the room in a pink glow (the Ipod did not explode) while the song played loud and clear

As soon as the song started, the inner Cornelia stopped crying and lifted her head.

_**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind**_

With those words, Caleb had a look of guilt and sadness on his face.

Haylin noticed this and leaned over to him. "Stop living in the past and worry about the present, besides everything will be okay." She said to him.

He gave a little smiled and nodded. Then he turned his attention to the wall.

_**  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

The inner Cornelia got up and was determined to get to Caleb and make things right. She knew this song was a sign. She got up and looked around and saw a light. It was very bright but she knew it was the way out. Now it was time for her to put her talent to use and skate like she never skated before._****_

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl

She started skating. Then as she was skating further, she saw that Frost the Hunter was right ahead, he was blocking her way.

"Oh Oh" Tarranee said.

"What is he doing there"? Irma asked Tarranee.

"It's inner demon" She said as a logical explanation

"Okay, please explain for all of us who are not super geniuses" Elyon said.

"Inner demon is a fear, something that blocks her from her goal. Since she Frost is one of her enemies, it makes sense that he is in there too." Tarranee explained.

"What can we do?" Haylin asked

The Inner Cornelia then turned around and started skating very fast away from Frost. But she had a grin on her face, so It didn't look like she was skating in fear. She then did a very sharp turn and skated at Frost with all the speed she could muster.

_**  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me**_

Inner Cornelia then lunged at Frost; well at least that's what it looked like. Cornelia's hand landed on Frost's shoulder and then used her strength to flip over him, into the air and then land the complex move.

"Yes"!!!! She yelled as she kept skating. "I'm coming Caleb!" She added with excitement.

Caleb gave a big smile.

_**  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me**_

Miracle... Miracle _**echo**__**  
**_

Cornelia kept skating her best. She had many optical's in her way but she flipped and twirled and did every trick she knew to over come them all.

_**  
Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure**_

Then the biggest optical came in her way. It was the mugger and he was letting her pass without a fight. He was telling her every possible way that Caleb would betray her.

Cornelia just stood there. But not in fear, she was actually just listening to the song. She then turned around skate a little bit a way the charged the mugger like she did Frost. But now she was singing the next part of the song with pride knowing she could defeat this guy and make it to Caleb.

_**  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

Cornelia then leaped in the air, turned herself in a horizontal position and spinned._****_

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Cornelia kept spinning until she made over the mugger and then land perfectly.

"Sorry dude!" She yelled as she skated toward the light which she was only feet from. "I'm getting out of here, I'm going to be with Caleb, and you should get a life"! She added with glee._****_

Miracle... Miracle _**echo**__****_

Miracle... Miracle _**echo**_

The girls and Caleb were watching Cornelia about to go through the light. They were all excited. But then the mugger did something that wasn't expected.

He turned away from Cornelia and looked at the darkness and even though he couldn't see the girls and Caleb, he knew they were looking at him.

He started to speak to them, but his voice wasn't the same. Instead his voice was of a female, an evil female, an evil female whom they faced before.

"Nice try girls and Caleb, you almost won, but if you can play with her mind through song then so can I" Nerissa said (obviously!!! LOL)

Nerissa (In mugger form) waved her arms in a fluent motion. From her hands came a dark mist that filled the room and the faded away leaving a song.

It was part from Kelly Clarkson song "Never Again." Only the song was not in Kelly's voice but it was Caleb who was singing it.

Cornelia was about to step into the light when she heard Caleb's voice. She stopped and turned around with happiness, but once she heard the words Caleb was saying all of her happiness faded and turned into sorrow.

_**Never again will I hear you**_

_**Never again will I miss you**_

_**Never again will I fall to you**_

_**Never!**_

_**Never again will I kiss you**_

_**Never again will I want to **_

_**Never again will I love you**_

_**Never!**_

_**Does it hurt**_

_**To know ill never be there**_

_**Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere**_

_**It was you**_

_**Who chose to end it like you did**_

_**I was the last to know **_

_**you knew**_

_**exactly what you would do**_

_**Don't say**_

_**You simply lost your way**_

_**They may believe you**_

_**But I never will**_

_**I Never Will**_

_**I never will**_

_**Never again!**_

The girls and Caleb watch Cornelia fall to the ground, watched Nerissa grin in happiness for her accomplishment, watched Cornelia lose all happiness and drowned in grief.

"NO!!!!!!!" Caleb yelled as he ran over to Cornelia unconscious body.

"Don't believe him, don't believe the song, that wasn't me!!!!" Caleb said in Cornelia's ear.

"That's the old hag in disguise (remember they didn't know Nerissa's real name) she wants you to stay in that hell hole forever, she wants you to stay in there so you can't use your powers to defeat her, she wants you to believe that I don't love you when I do!!" He said to her.

"Don't believe, don't believe, don't believe!" He said to her.

The inner Cornelia kept saying "don't believe, don't believe."

"Oh dear I know that you don't want to believe but it's true." The mugger said to her in a comforting voice.

"He blames you for not being together, but we both no it's all him. He chose the queen and his homeland over you." The mugger continued.

With every word the mugger spoke the light behind Cornelia grew dimmer and dimmer.

"Just stay here, I can make this place for you paradise and you would never have to see that good for nothing Caleb again." The mugger said to him.

Cornelia gave a little nod as some tears streamed down her face.

I'll be back later, just relax." He said as he walked away.

But before he left he turned to the girls and Caleb. "Try all you want but I win!!!!!!!!" He said in Nerissa's voice and disappeared laughing.

The girls all looked at each other seriously, as if they were talking with there eyes. Caleb just sat next to Cornelia thinking of a way to save her.

Meanwhile the girls gave each other a little nod. Haylin walked over to Caleb.

"Caleb" She said to him giving him a little shake.

"You said everything was going to be okay" He said in an angry voice as he got up to face Haylin.

"Calm down, we have a plan." Elyon said to him.

"Well what is it" He said with anxiousness in his voice.

**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Caleb then fell to the ground as Irma stood behind him with the remains of the lamp she just hit him with in her hand.

They all looked at his lifeless body.

"Well I thought it was a good idea" Irma said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Oh no a cliffy!!!!!! Are the girls on Nerissa side, do they have a plan to save Cornelia??? Well the only way for you to find out is to read the next chapter. Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it. I'm trying to make Cornelia to not sound like the damsel in distress, but she'll be more herself in chapter 7. Okay well read, review, and please no flames!!!**_

_**Raquella**_


End file.
